Rose and Carmen
by HaleyCkitten
Summary: Long ago... Fox forced Krystal to leave the team, a tragic thing happened... and Fxo never saw her again... his daugters don't know he whole truth...
1. Rose and Carmen

"Mom… tell me a story

"Mom… tell me a story."

Little Rose called out to her mother from her little bed; her mom walked over to her.

"What story would you like to here?"

Rose was 6 years old, a blue fox and the spiting image of her mother… except for 1 thing of white hair in her bangs.

"The one about the two pilots."

Krystal smiled. "That one's your favorite huh?"

"Except the ending."

Krystal's smile faded. "Yea… Well, once upon a time… there was a Planet called…. Ummm… "

"Forestiria?"

"Yes… and there weren't many people on that planet, so no one needed last names."

"Everyone had a different name."

"Yes that's right; there was a princess on that planet named…"

"Carmen."

"Right. She loved that place… she lived with her mom, dad, sister, and little brother, who were also royal. But one day, an evil… horrible person destroyed their planet…. But K-…Carmen survived."

"Why would someone do that mom?"

Krystal patted her hand. "I don't know baby… anyway, she was found by a great pilot named… ummm…. You know his name right?"

"Fillip mommy… don't you remember?"

"I was just quizzing you… Fillip was a great flyer… and so kind. He found Carmen and brought her to his ship, where he lived. He had a team called Star Fillip, and his friends were on the ship to… well Fo—Fillip had saw Carmen fly her ship, and asked her to join the team because he thought she was a wonderful pilot... Carmen said yes. They all became really good friends… but Fillip and Carmen fell in love. Fillip promised they would always be together. But Fillip was scared that she would get hurt, so he made her leave the team, she tried to tell him she didn't want to leave but he wouldn't listen… They never saw each other again."

"I've been thinking about a new ending for this story… You need to fix the ending mommy."

Krystal felt of her golden locket necklace and sighed. "I wish I could dear… goodnight."

"Goodnight mommy."

Krystal kissed her daughter's head and walked out of the room.

--

"Hey daddy! Catch!" Carmen threw a football to her father across her bedroom.

"I got it!" Fox jumped and caught it, falling onto her bed. "Got it!" Carmen ran over and jumped onto Fox's back and hugged him tight.

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too Carmen."

Carmen rolled of his back and laid on her bed. "Tell me a story daddy."

"Which story?"

"The one about you and my mom."

Fox rolled over and looked at her. "That one's… hard for me to talk about…"

"Please daddy…"

Fox nodded. "Okay. A long time ago, the Star Fox team now was a lot smaller, with fewer people. There were 5 of us, Me, Uncle Falco, Uncle Slippy, Peppy, and Krystal, your mom. Krystal looked just like you… except that piece of hair right there. That was from me."

Carmen played with her hair for a moment and smiled at him.

"One day… Krystal and I, fell in love. And I promised her we'd always be together. But one day there was an attack by Star Wolf, and they almost hurt your mom… I didn't want her to get hurt so I told her to leave so she would be safe. Well, after a while… I needed her so badly; I wrote a letter asking her to come back. And…"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey… is anyone home? Uncle Falco's at the door!"

Fox laughed. "I'll be right back. Fox went to answer it.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Chill Falco!" Fox called as he opened the door; Falco walked in.

"Hey Fox." He said giving Fox a high-five. "What's up bro?"

"We're in the middle of a story."

"Ahhhh… which one?"

Fox sighed. "The one about me and Krys."

"Oh… sorry buddy."

"It's okay Falco, come on in and see her."

They walked down the hall and into her room, she smiled at them.

"Hey baby!" Falco called, rushing over to give her a hug.

"Hey Uncle Falco."

Falco picked here up and spun her around for a moment; Carmen giggled as he put her down on the bed and started to tickle her. Falco pulled the covers over her and sat down.

"Guess what, Isabel turned 2 today."

"I love my cousin." Falco laughed.

"Yea… me and Katt wanna bring her over sometime for a… like a daughter to daughter thing."

Carmen smiled. "That's cool… Will you finish my story really quick daddy?"

Falco looked at Fox; Fox just nodded and sat down on the bed.

--

Krystal walked into her bedroom flipped on the light. _It's been a long time…_ She walked over and pulled a small box out from under her bed. She sat on the floor and opened it, pulling out a small letter.

Dear Krystal,

I am SO sorry… I was wrong to send you away… I need you by my side. Please come back to me… and Star Fox. I was wrong and stupid… Please come back… I love you.

Fox McClould

Krystal started to cry. "Oh God I remember that day…"

Krystal was staying with Katt after Fox had made her leave… Katt wouldn't let Fox near her, and Krystal was felling so miserable… and sick.

"KATT! I'M CRAVING AGAIN!"

"Its okay girl… the baby will be worth it."

"Not if his/her daddy isn't around." Krystal sighed.

"Fox doesn't know?"

Krystal shook her head. "He made me leave before I could tell him."

"Well you were 3 and a half months pregnant before you found out right? That was 4 and a half months ago…"

"So I'm like 8 months?"

"Yea." There was a beep at Katt's communicator.

"Probably Fox again."

"Don't answer it if it is... I can't talk to him right now."

"I know, I know… Hey! It's Peppy."

"Oh, let me see."

Peppy's head popped up in a hologram before them. He smiled. "How is everyone?"

"Fine Peppy."

"I have a message from Fox."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No… I should have; but no. He wrote a letter to you… he said he's sorry and is begging you to come back to him and Star Fox."

"Really?"

"Haven't you got it yet?"

"We haven't checked the mail… Go get it Katt."

Katt stood and left the room. _Fox just doesn't give up does he? He needs to make up his mind._

"Krystal… you need to tell him. It is his child."

Krystal nodded. "You're right Peppy… I…"

BOOM!

Katt's ship rocked, what was that?!" Katt came running back in with the mail.

"STAR WOLF!"

"PEPPY GET FOX ON HERE!"

Peppy disappeared and Katt rushed over to Krystal, she stuck the letter in Krystal's pocket and tried to hold her still.

"HOLD ON KRYSTAL!"

"Katt… Katt you've got to go and get them to leave!"

"What about you?!..."

"PLEASE! MY BABY!"

Katt ran to her arwing and left to try to lead them away. "Please be okay Krystal…."

--

Katt didn't know what was about to happen. She fired at them and got them to chase her, "Come on! Lameos!" They all started to fly after her… away from the ship, Katt was hoping Krystal would be okay. Krystal was thinking back to a couple of days before Fox made her leave… something to keep her mind off worrying about the baby.

"Fox… what's wrong?"

Fox was sitting on his bed, he smiled up at her.

"Nothing's wrong… actually, something is very right!" He jumped up and took Krystal's hand. "You're so beautiful…"

Krystal laughed, "You're so random Fox."

Fox kissed Krystal gently for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too Fox… what's got you in such a great mood?"

Fox brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "It's exactly a year after we first met… when I first fell in love with you. I've been thinking about you all week… I can't get you off my mind."

Fox chuckled. "It feels… nice. Makes me happy."

Krystal hugged him. "That's so sweet…"

Krystal kissed his cheek, and Fox squeezed. "It's not stupid?"

"Of coarse not." Fox pulled back and brushed Krystal's hair back.

The hologram screen was still empty. "Hurry Peppy…" The ship rocked hard and knocked her over… "NO!"

--

Peppy ran down the halls of the Great Fox as fast as he could "FOX…. FOX!!"

Fox came running out of his room and looked at Peppy.

"What's wrong?! What is it?"

Peppy was panting. "S-STAR WOLF…. IS ATTACKING KATT AND KRYSTAL!"

Fox gave him a confused look. "Peppy they can beat them easily…"

"Fox… you… you don't understand!"

"Peppy what is the…"

Peppy put his hands on Fox's shoulders.

"Krystal's pregnant… with your child."

"Fox went white and had to lean against the wall. He remembered that night…

"I'm so lucky…"

He kissed her sweetly… but this time he didn't want to stop, but he had to breathe. So when he did, he pulled back and looked at her, "Krys…"

He pulled her closer to his bed and pulled her down onto it.

"My God… our child… Krystal…"

Fox raced down the hallway, running faster than he ever had before.

"SHE'S ON THE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM!"

Peppy called after him, Fox made a hard right and finally made it to the system.

"Krystal! Krystal it's me! Are you okay!"

"Oh God… Fox… Fox… I 'm pregnant…. And… I think… I've been hurt and… OWWWWWWWWW OH GOD OUR BABY'S COMING!"

--

"So I flew over to get her… and we got to the hospital as fast as we could. The doctors took her the emergency room…"

--

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fox asked her.

Krystal was crying. "You made me leave… I… I don't know… OWW!" Krystal was laying on her hospital bed. "Fox I love you… I love you…"

"I love you to Krystal…"

Krystal was sweating hard; she gripped Fox's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't leave me… Fox don't leave me…"

"I'll stay right here… I promise."

--

"The doctor's told me and Krystal that she was having twins… two girls. So she had our babies, and we named you two Carmen… and Rose."

--

"They're beautiful…"

"They are… they'll look just like you."

Krystal giggled. Fox was holding Carmen, and Krystal was holding Rose.

"How long was I asleep after they came?"

"About an hour… Krystal I…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP! ALERT! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Fox and Krystal jumped up and looked out the door, everyone was running out of there rooms in panic.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Someone screamed.

"Oh God… FOX!"

"STAY CLOSE TO ME KRYSTAL!"

They ran out with the babies and ran with the crowd. They managed to stay together and run down the stairs.

"We're almost out!"

"I'm scared Fox…"

"Don't worry… almost there…"

They finally got out of the building and they looked around, the ground was cracking, people were screaming… it was chaos.

"Let's go this way!"

"This way!"

Fox ran right and Krystal ran left. But when they turned around to find each other again… the ground split between them.

"NOOOO! FOX!"

"KRYSTAL!!"

Fox ran towards her… but the ground shook and Krystal stumbled backwards; out of Fox's site.

"KRYSTAL!" A huge crowd came rushing out of the hospital and pushed him along in panic…

--

"And I never saw… your mommy… or sister… again."


	2. Life on Corneria

Krystal was walking down the sidewalk to work early of the morning

**Rose and Carmen**

**Chapter: 2 Life on Corneria**

Krystal was walking down the sidewalk to work early in the morning.

"Good thing Sally could drive Rose to school today."

She said to herself. She took one last sip of her coffee and threw it into a nearby garbage can as she walked, making it in; she brushed at her skirt and pushed her hair out of her face. _Another boring day… _She was wearing a gray suit with a skirt and carrying a black briefcase.

"To think I went from ace pilot… to law."

She came to a building, the court of law. She sighed and walked up the stairs and through the door. She laughed as she pushed through the rotating door. _The first time I tried to come in here… I went around that thing like a million times. _Once in, she got tons of smiles and waves… and some glares. She just smiled and walked in the double doors to take her seat. Everyone was standing, waiting on her. A guard stepped up and said,

"Court is now in section… Judge Krystal McCloud presiding."

She tapped the gravel once and they all sat.

"Let's get this over with… Plaintiff… what do you accuse the Defendant of?"

A gray cat in a similar suit stood up and cleared her throat.

"This man killed my husband…"

"That's a LIE!"

The Defendant jumped up and glared at her.

"He was my BEST FRIEND Sara… I would never…"

"Please sit down Mr. Whit; you'll get your turn." Krystal said motioning for him to sit down. He sat and put his hand over his face.

The defendant was a black Labrador, he looked worried… really worried; so Krystal read his mind.

_I didn't do it… I didn't do it… oh God I'm going to go to jail for something I didn't do! Oh God… Frank, help me out here!_

Krystal sighed and shook her head. _If he's not the one that killed Mr. Tucker…. Then who is? I HATE it when this happens! Now we won't have the right guy and I'll have to make up a reason for how I know he's not the one. I can't just say "I'm telepathic… I know these things." Please! _Krystal sighed and turned to the Plaintiff again.

"What evidence do you have?"

"Shouldn't I have a lawyer?" The defendant cut in. Krystal smiled at him,

"Don't worry… I can tell who's guilty and who's not. No one will be put in jail for something they didn't do... So lawyers aren't really necessary." The plaintiff shifted and picked up some papers.

_Oh my God… no, there's no way she could know I did it… I've got tons of fake evidence! There's no way…_

"Oh God…" Krystal whispered to herself.

_Who could possibly do something like that…? _

Krystal turned to The Plaintiff with a glare on her face. The Plaintiff gulped.

"What evidence do you have?"

"Well… I came home late Friday night. And I walked in the door… It was unlocked, which I never leave it unlocked. And when I walked in I saw Devon over my husbands body… with a bloody knife in his hand, my husband had been stabbed. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Cardigan sweater and was…"

But Krystal was daydreaming. _I remember giving Fox a sweater a long time ago… what a Christmas that was! Falco would have teased Fox to death if he'd known it was the one from me… wasn't it a cardigan? Yea it was because Falco couldn't tell from the back… wait!_

Krystal whirled on the Plaintiff.

"Excuse me… What was the defendant wearing again?"

"Ummm… blue jeans and a dark cardigan sweater."

"I see… and how were you positioned? It says here that the defendant's back was to you… and he ran out the back door without turning around?"

"Yes… but I know it was him because of his shape… and you see…"

"So you never saw his front… any part of it?"

The Plaintiff looked confused.

"No mam… I never saw his front; I think he didn't want me to see…"

"If you never saw his front… then how could you have known it was a cardigan sweater Ms. Tucker?"

The room erupted with noise.

"Order in the court!"

Krystal tapped her gravel again and stared down at The Plaintiff.

"Answer my question."

The Plaintiff went white and shifted.

"I… I ummmm…"

Krystal jumped up.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID! I SEE IT CLEARLY! YOU KILLED YOUR HUSBAND!"

"N…no… I…"

"You stabbed Frank… Sara how could you…" The defendant interrupted… shocked and pale.

"Frank… he… I…"

"You can admit it here or in jail… your choice Ms. Tucker."

"I… He wouldn't listen to me… I had no choice…"

"I've had enough of this… take the Plaintiff into custody for the murder of Frank Tucker."

Krystal tapped her gravel and stepped down to walk into the back room. She heard the Plaintiff screaming as she walked away.

"No! I… I didn't mean that... she tricked me! No Please!"

Krystal read the defendant's mind and smiled when she heard.

_She killed Frank… oh God… thank you Ms. McCloud… thank you…_

"I need a vacation."

--

"I need a vacation"

Fox whispered as he took a sip from his water bottle. "How about we all go to Corneria? We haven't been there in forever…"

"And leave the Great Fox?" Peppy said.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey you know what I heard?"

"We're dying to hear Falco." Katt chimed in.

"No seriously… this is cool, There's this chick… she's had cases on Aquas, Corneria… she's a judge and the plaintiffs and defendants don't need lawyers… they say she gets in your head and knows who's guilty. Her trials don't even last an hour!"

"Really?" Fox asked.

"Yea… actually, I think she had a trail today for like a murder or something... maybe I could find it on the news."

Falco hopped up and started to fiddle with the TV.

"Since when do you care about other peoples problems but yours?" Fox asked.

"Since I found out this chick's snappy! It's funny! Course I've only read about the trails… here it is! Quiet everyone!"

"… has done it again! Her latest trail Devon Whit verses Sara Tucker. Devon Whit was accused of murdering Ms. Tucker's husband, Frank Tucker … but within 20 minutes of the trail, she was able to figure out that it was actually Ms. Tucker who had killed her husband. Devon had this to say."

"I can't believe she killed Frank… but it was like the judge just knew I was innocent… she made Sara sweat so bad! I thought she was gonna pee in her pants!"

Devon laughed… so did The Star Fox team.

"Yea… I'm just glad she knew what to do… but thank you Ms. McCloud… thank you."

"Ms. McClould?! What!" Fox jumped up and ran over to the TV.

"Here she is now!" The news crew started to run over towards someone and the camera turned around… suddenly the power went off.

"What the hell?"

"NO! Damn!"

ROB came over "STAR WOLF IS ATTACKING!"

"Great… perfect timing Wolf."

"Come on Fox let's go!" Slippy called after him.

Fox sighed and ran to his awring.

_It wasn't her Fox… she's dead get a hold of yourself! You'll never see her again…_

--


	3. The chase begins

"What do you want Wolf

**Rose and Carmen**

**Chapter 3: The chase begins**

"What do you want Wolf?"

Fox called from his arwing, ready to fight.

"Yea, we'll just kick your butt all over the place!" Slippy called out.

"Relax Fox… we're not looking for a fight… this time."

"Then what do you want?"

Wolf sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but I need your help."

"What would you possibly need us for?"

Wolf paused. "Fox… do you remember when I left to try to take over Venom?"

"Yes…"

"Put me on your screen."

Fox was confused, but he pressed a button and Wolf's face appeared on his screen… only Wolf had a scar from his forehead to his chin around his eye.

"Wolf! What happened?"

"Venom warriors happened… I'm sick of being an outlaw, I can't go anywhere or do anything… they took my girlfriend Fox."

"You have a girlfriend?! Hold up! This is SO far fetched!"

"Shut up you stupid bird!"

"So what do you want Wolf?"

"I want you to help me get my girl back… take over Venom to clear our names and for revenge on what they've done to me."

"Take over Venom for good?"

"Yea… whatever."

"Why would we help you?"

"Because Fox… I can help you find Krystal."

Fox froze. "What?"

"And I can also find out what she's doin now… "

"HOLD UP WOLF! She's dead… I saw her die myself…"

"Are you sure?"

Fox looked up at Wolf and stared him down, after a moment tears came to his eyes.

"Where is she?"

--

"Rose! You're gonna be late for school!"

Krystal called from the kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her feet propped up, sipping her coffee and thinking out loud.

"Where are you Fox… why haven't you found me?"

Rose came running down the stairs, breathing heavily.

"Hey mom! Guess what! I… hey, what's wrong?"

Krystal gave Rose a half smile.

"I'm fine…"

"I know you were thinking about daddy, now weren't you?"

Krystal laughed. "Your powers are defiantly coming in."

Rose sat down in the chair next to her mom.

"Mom… why'd it take you so long to tell me the real story about what happened to you and dad?"

"I don't know… I guess it just hurt to much. But you deserve to know the truth. I don't even know if they're still alive…"

"They are mommy."

Krystal smiled. "I know… we've got to think positive…"

"No mom, I KNOW they are."

Rose smiled.

"I had a psychic dream last night."

"Are you sure?"

"It felt just like you said it would."

Krystal smiled and gave Rose a one-armed hug.

"That's great! What was it about?"

Rose was smiling a huge smile, Krystal started to take a drink… but froze and looked Rose.

"Really?"

Rose nodded.

"Mom… I know where they are! I know where daddy and Carmen are!"

Krystal dropped her coffee cup.

--

Fox was sitting in the living room of the Great Fox, trying to think of something to do. He felt his heart squeeze when he thought about Krystal and rose.

"I can't believe it… Krystal how could I have let that happen to you?"

"It's not your fault dad."

Fox jumped as Carmen entered the room, He laughed.

"I've got to get used to those powers of yours!"

Carmen smiled and plopped down beside her daddy.

"Actually… I just heard you whisper."

"Oh."

"Has Wolf found them yet?"

"I don't know… I can't believe I'm going to help them… speak of the devil! Here they come."

Fox pressed the button to let Star Wolf enter. Fox watched them fly in and hop out of there arwings. Wolf was the first one out… Panther fell out of his arwing, which made Fox roll his eyes and Carmen giggle. Then Leon followed Wolf as Panther stood up and ran to catch up which them.

"Fox."

"Wolf."

Wolf nodded. "I think we're about to find your girlfriend."

Fox went pale and Carmen got excited. "Really?..."

"Yup, Panther go fetch it."

"Panther is no mongrel…"

"Now!"

Panther turned and ran to his arwing.

"Panther's a sissy."

Fox laughed at Carmen's little outburst, then watched Panther come back with a laptop and handed it to Wolf.

"What's a laptop gonna do?"

"This laptop has files for everyone one every planet… and will have you girlfriend's records in here."

Wolf handed it to Fox and Fox examined it.

"How'd you get this? You're not supposed to have this."

"What does it matter? Just find her, then help us."

Fox looked from Wolf, to the computer, back to Wolf.

"Fine."

_--_

Fox was typing furiously on the Great Fox's computer keyboard.

"Search for anyone with the first name Krystal… age 25, with a daughter named Rose. Planet… DAMN! What planet…."

Carmen felt a weird feeling spread through her…

"Corneria!"

Fox looked at her, Carmen smiled.

"Daddy… I don't know if it's my powers or not… but I just KNOW they're on Corneria…"

Fox nodded. "That's all I need Carmen."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Please."

The screen flashed and Fox's heart beat faster as it loaded.

"We get that computer back when you're done." Wolf muttered.

"Search result… 700 matches! Corneria's so over populated…"

"How will we know?"

Fox pushed his hair back and sighed, then an idea came to him.

"Search for a Krystal McCloud, age 25 with a daughter named rose McCloud."

The computer started to load.

"Do you really think she used your last name daddy?"

"They have to have a last name on Corneria…"

Carmen crossed her fingers.

"Search result… One match!"

"WE FOUND THEM!"

Fox jumped up and started to dance like a crazy person, screaming and hopping up and down. He grabbed Carmen up and spun her. Everyone in the Great Fox came to see what the commotion was.

"What's goin on Fox?"

Fox didn't pay any attention at first, he just hugged Carmen tight.

"We'll find them… I swear we will."

Fox looked up at the Star Fox members.

"KYRSTAL AND ROSE ARE ALIVE!"

He started to cry. _I'm coming Krys… I'm coming!_

Fox hugged his daughter tight .

"THEY'RE ALIVE! SHE DIN'T FALL THROUGH THE CRAKE! THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Wolf grunted. "Calm down Fox… cause Venom's…"

"Now we just have to go find them!"

"ALERT! Enemy forces on the move! It's Venom! They're attacking Aquas!"

Carmen looked up at Fox.

"What do we do daddy?"

Fox sighed. "We have to protect Aquas… I want to see them to Carmen, we'll find them soon. I promise."

Wolf shrugged. "Tried to tell ya they were commin. Come on Fox."

Fox turned to the Star Fox team.

"COME ON STAR FOX! LET'S MOVE!"

"Panther! Leon! You to! LET'S GO!"

"Yea… let's go find Wolfie's little girlfriend."

"SHUT UP DUMB BIRD!"

--

"Are we almost done packing momma?"

"Yes I think that's about everything we need…"

Krystal pulled the suitcases into the kitchen.

"I can't believe we know where they are…"

Krystal hugged Rose tight.

"We'd better go… your daddy's always on the move…"

_Knock knock knock_

"I'm going up stairs to make sure that's everything… Rose will you get the door?"

"Okay."

Rose could hear her mom humming as she ran up the stairs, Rose opened the door.

"Devon?"

"Hi Haley."

Devon blushed and put his hand behind his neck.

"Ummm are you goin on a trip?"

"Yea… but we'll come back."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Brandon smiled.

"I'll miss you… we all will…"

"I'll miss you to, when I get back, I'm gonna TOTALLY kick your butt at basket ball!"

"You wish!"

Brandon gave her a quick hug and then started to walk away… but stopped, turned around, and kissed her cheek before running down the side walk towards his house.

Rose touched her cheek and blushed.

"I'll be back soon…"

--


	4. Aquas

**Rose and Carmen**

**Chapter 4: Aquas**

"Fox can't you fly this rust bucket any faster?"

Wolf said to Fox. "We're almost there Wolf… everyone grab your weapons. And get to your arwings."

"Yea yea… 'Bout time…"

"ROB take over The Great Fox controls, Peppy watch over Carmen if you will."

"Of course."

"Star Fox! Let's move!"

"Come on Panther, Leon, we're outta here!"

--

"How are we gonna get to daddy without an arwing? He's out in the middle of space!"

Krystal smiled and unlocked the basement door.

"Who said we don't have an arwing?"

Krystal opened the door and The Cloud Runner was sitting there in great condition.

"There's a reason I didn't let you in the basement."

Rose smiled and hugged her mom tight.

"Put our stuff in the back, time to go."

--

"Slippy, Panther and Leon you stay in your arwings and eliminate Venom fighters… Wolf you and me need to move in on the base on foot."

"What makes you think you can order my team?"

"Do you want our help or not?"

Wolf glared at fox. "Why only me, you, and the stupid bird on foot? Why not all of us?"

"You little…"

"Because half of the Venom fighter's are in there arwings! And we need to surprise them. Besides, Slip is a great arwing pilot… Panther and Leon are better in arwing than on land."

"Whatever… come on."

As Fox, Falco and Wolf came closer to Aquas; they saw Venom fighters patrolling everywhere… way to many to fight. And way too many to eliminate before they contacted the land base.

"What now genius? The element of surprise is for losers… let's just attack."

"And have them waiting for us?"

"What else are we supposed to do?"

_What could we do…_

Then an idea came to Fox.

"Let them hit you."

"WHAT?"

"Are you nuts Fox?"

"Listen, act like you've been shot down, and crash onto Aquas. They won't report to the base if they think we're dead."

"What about my Wolfen?!"

"Shut up Wolf! It's the only way!"

Wolf thought for a moment.

"That's pretty risky Fox… but it's worth a shot."

"Let's go then! Draw attention to yourself, fight for a moment, and don't let them hit you to hard."

"This is crazy! Let's do it!"

Wolf rolled his eyes.

"Go!"

Fox sped forward into enemy view, they immediately started to fire.

"Come on Wolf! Scared?"

"Shut up bird! Or I'll shoot you down."

Wolf and Falco followed Fox's lead; Fox was dodging, looping, and firing just as he usually did. Taking down almost any enemy in sight.

"Though he said to get shot down?"

Then BANG! Fox veered left and was hit by an enemy laser.

"Oh! Okay sweet!"

Wolf hit a few more fighters before he was shot by a near by fighter.

"Ummm did you do that on purpose?"

"Of course!"

"Sure."

Falco hit a few more and then looked down toward the surface of Aquas.

"I don't see them… better hurry."

But then a venom fighter seemed to challenge him to a game of chicken.

"Ummm… just this last one."

He flew forward until the other pilot turned and he shot him down.

"Yea!"

"FALCO!"

"Fine! Dang! Commin!"

Bang! Down went Falco.

--

Fox coughed as he jumped out of his cockpit… then looked at his arwing.

"Just a few scratches… nothing bad."

He looked up to see Wolf plummeting toward him.

"Pull up a little Wolf… Stupid."

Fox covered his face as Wolf landed and skidded into the Aquas ground, slinging dirt everywhere.

Wolf jumped out of his cockpit and screamed.

"NO! SCRATCHES! DIRT! DAMN!"

"Wolf shut up! Where's Falco?"

"Stupid bird probably chickened out…"

"GANG WAY!"

Falco was falling towards Wolf's wolfen.

"BIRD YOU'D BETTER NOT!"

Wolf jumped out of the way as Falco turned and landed by the wolfen.

Falco jumped out and swayed a bit. "That was AWESOME!"

"STUPID BIRD I'LL KILL YOU!"

Wolf started after Falco.

"Wolf don't touch him! Let's go!"

Wolf glared at Falco and snarled before grabbing his plasma blaster and a few other weapons.

"Just hurry up."

Fox rolled his eyes and loaded his blaster.

_Let's get this over with… then I can find Krystal... and rose._

They crept through the woods, not saying a word and expertly maneuvering around anything that could give away their position.

_I wonder what Rose looks like? Like Carmen of course they're twins… but I wonder if she acts different. Back to the mission Fox! Now, where is it…? Oh snap!_

They finally reached the base, it was more heavily guarded then they expected. Guards where everywhere… they had surrounded the place and were patrolling the area around it.

"Crap!"

"Son of a…"

"Now what?"

_We could really use Krystal right about now…_

--

"Rose? Honey you awake?"

Krystal looked behind her to see that Rose had fallen fast asleep. Krystal smiled and started to daydream.

"Fox… we're coming. God I've missed you… and Carmen…"

The cloud runner's communication system started to beep and she turned it on.

"Panther turn right! Left! Oh my stars!"

"Shut up stupid Frog!"

"I wonder how Fox is doing… hope he's okay down on Aquas…"

"Slippy?! Slippy it's Krystal! Can you hear me?"

"What? Krystal?!"

"Yes! I…"

The communications system beeped again, and then she heard static.

"NO!"

She hit it and sighed. "Stupid thing… not now… wait did he say Aquas?"

_We're going the wrong way… _

Rose shifted and moaned. "Daddy… Venom?"

--

"Peppy is daddy gonna be okay?"

"You know your father… he'll be fine."

"When will I get to help him like Slippy and Falco?"

"When you're old enough."

"That'll be years from now!"

Peppy laughed. "You being the daughter of Fox and Krystal… he'll need you sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"You have your father's quick wits and leadership, and your mom's brains and I now you'll make some expert strategies… you were born to fly."

Carmen smiled. "It's been my dream… I can't wait to find mom and Rose."

"ALERT! VENOM FIGHTERS APPROACHING!"

"No…"

"Peppy look!!!"

--


End file.
